wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Truth or Dare
Truth or Dare is a short fanfiction by Pearlfish The SeaWing. This story was written before Moon Rising was released. Chapter only The Jade Mountain Academy was silent under the sparkling stars. All the dragonets slept in their rooms, breathing peacefully as beautiful dreams flew into their heads, ones about going on amazing adventures, discovering the huge world of Pyhrria. Everyone was sleeping, except for one room, where the faint sound of giggling could be heard. “I remember that,” Kinkajou laughed, trying to keep quiet. “That was hilarious!” She grinned, fighting back laughter. “I know,” Moon replied, grinning. “Reed’s such a hilarious dragonet.” "And handsome," Anemone said, trying not to blush. "Handsome?" Moon replied, narrowing her eyes at Anemone. "You mean, you have a crush on him?" She grinned. Kinkajou grinned too, "I didn't know you liked him!" They both laughed. "Hey!" Anemone said, throwing a pillow at them, blushing brightly. "You have crushes too, you know!" She grinned, "Like that one SeaWing with the dark green scales!" "You mean Whirlpool?" Moon asked. "I don't like him at all!" Kinkajou rolled her eyes, "Yeah right!" She replied,"I saw you talking to him later to day. And I've seen your drawings of him too!" Moon tried to look innocent, "I was just trying him because I didn't know what else to draw. I didn't draw it to mean anything, it was just to practice my skills." "With the word Moon X Whirlpool on it?" Kinkajou said back, "I don't think so!" "I didn't write that!" Moon cried, clearly blushing. "Someone else must have sunk in and wrote it to embarrass me! I telling you, I don't like him!" "It was your handwriting, I could tell!" Kinkajou shot back, "Plus, I've read your stories, and all of them are about Whirlpool. Sorry, Moon, there's too much evidence!" "What-" Moon started. "I believe Kinkajou," Anemone interrupted, "I saw you giving him a flower the other day. Plus I've seen your reactions when he talks you must. Also, you're always on his side in everything. There are just some things, you cannot hide!" "Especially when you're a Moonpool shipper!" Kinkajou dared to say. "What?!" Moon cried, trying as hard as she could to keep quiet. "You're a Moonpool shipper!," Kinkajou and Anemone chanted, in whispering tones. "You're Moonpool shipper! You're OTP is Moonpool!" They continued chanted, making Moon blush. "Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" Moon said, trying to stop them from chanting. "Why sure," Anemone replied, "That sounds like fun!" Then she whispered, "Moonpool shipper." Moon glared at her smile. "Okay, I'll got first." Moon said. She turned to Kinkajou. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Truth!" Kinajou chose. "Who do you have a crush on?" Moon asked, getting her back for calling her a "Moonpool Shipper." "Ummmmmmmmmm..." Kinkajou mumbled. "Come on, Kinajou, you have to tell us!" Moon said. "No exceptions, Kinkajou!" Anemone said. Kinajou swallowed, and then replied. "Coconut." Her scales turning a million different shades of crimson Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (Pearlfish The SeaWing)